marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kl'rt (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: K'lrt Nicknames: None Former Aliases: The Invincible Man Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Warrior Legal Status: Citizen of the Skrull Empire with no criminal record Identity: Publicly Known within the Skrull Empire Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: None Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Place of Birth: Tarnax IV, the Tarnax System, Andromeda Galaxy Known Relatives: None First Appearance: Fantastic Four #18 History After the Fantastic Four repelled an invasion attempt, the Skrull Emperor Dorrek ordered that a powerful being be engineered to defeat them. After many months, K'lrt passed his training and was sent to battle them. He was defeated by Reed Richards jamming a beam that was further augmenting the Super-Skrull. They imprisoned him on a small island that was out of reach of the beam. Although weaker, he escaped and posed as the Invincible Man, but was defeated. However, he was freed in exchange for Franklin Storm. K'lrt was sent to battle Thor and was soundly defeated. He was then sent to attack the Kree hero Captain Mar-Vell. However, Mar-Vell's cosmic awareness showed him a way to defeat the Super-Skrull. In spite of his losses, the Super-Skrull participated in the Kree-Skrull War. He captured Mar-Vell, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch, but then refused an order from the Emperor. Although now in exile, the Super-Skrull still served the Skrull empire. After its collapse due to Galactus's consumption of the throneworld, K'lrt served the Intelligentsia, a collection of great Skrull minds preserved in computer form. They directed him to a young reality warper on Earth, who was deemed a threat. Super-Skrull arrived and was confronted by Genis-Vell. However, he explained he had no intention of killing the girl, only taking her to be used as a weapon for the Skrulls to use while rebuilding. However, the girl then apparently removed or weakened all his powers save for shapeshifting. The Super-Skrull remains on Earth disquised as a human, waiting for the Empire to be restored and the other empowered Skrulls to unite as one. Characteristics Height: 6' Weight: 625lbs Eyes: Green Hair: none Skin: Green Unusual Features: Like all Skrulls, the Super-Skrull has large pointed ears and a furrowed chin Strength Level The Super-Skrull originally possessed the same level of superhuman strength that the Thing possessed upon initially gaining his powers. Hence the Super-Skrull could lift (press) approximately 5 tons. When exposed to the Skrullian energy broadcast beam, he could lift (press) approximately 15 tons. The Super-Skrull's powers have since been augmented, allowing him to lift (press) approximately 85 tons. Known Powers ;Shape-Shifting: Like all Skrulls, the Super-Skrull is a shape-shifter. Thus he can imitate the appearance of any of the four members of the Fantastic Four, as well as their powers. ;Power Mimicry: The Super-Skrull has been bionically re-engineered to possess the combined superhuman powers of the Fantastic Four. He can thus mimic the fiery powers of the Human Torch, the superhuman strength of the Thing, the power of invisibility of the Invisible Woman, and the stretching ability of Mister Fantastic. His body has been surgically implanted with numerous power-receptors able to gather the same cosmic energy that mutated the Fantastic Four and mimic the functions of their powers. :Because Skrulls are no longer evolutionarily susceptible to mutation, the Super-Skrull's superhumanoid powers could not be derived naturally. His body's artificial power receptors gather ambient cosmic energy, and are dependent upon his immediate access to that energy for their power level. Thus, the Super-Skrull's artificial powers vary in degree. On Earth, dependent solely on the cosmic energy that penetrates naturally through Earth's atmosphere, the Super-Skrull was only about half as powerful as the members of the Fantastic Four were at the time he first gained his powers. Supplied with additional cosmic energy from the Skrullian power beam (whose source is a large cosmic power transforming satellite in orbit around Tarnax, the Skrull system's sun), the Super-Skrull could surpase the ability levels of all four members of the Fantastic Four. :The Super-Skrull, despite his power enhancement, is still subject to fatigue, disease and injury. His enhanced stamina permits him to use his powers to peak exertion (regardless of what that peak level currently is) for up to an hour before fatigue seriously impairs them. The Super-Skrull can use any combination of his Fantastic Four-like power, including all four of them at once. :The Super-Skrull's abilities have since been augmented so that he no longer requires the power beam. His powers are actually greater than those of the Fantastic Four.( for example, unlike the Human Torch, he can manifest his flame in space) ;Hypnotism: The Super-Skrull can project hypnotic energy from his eyes. Known Abilities No known abilities. Weapons & Equipment ;Costume: The Super-Skrull's costume is a Skrull military uniform that provides him life support in space and alters as he changes shape and size. Miscellaneous * Notes * Trivia * Notable Appearances *Fantastic Four #18 - First Appearance Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Alien Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Secret Defenders members